


心理罪all方—爱业01

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 主要女性角色性转, 出轨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 补档，主要女性角色性转，邰伟已结婚设定





	心理罪all方—爱业01

【心理罪】爱业-01

方木回家时，已经是凌晨一点多了。  
他一边把脚上的皮鞋踢开，一边拽着自己的领带。本来今晚是去参加一个省里的讲座，结果会上遇到了老熟人，他们也就顺理成章的出去喝了一杯。  
这一喝就有些刹不住闸，等到他被人架着出了酒店，带着凉意的冷风一吹，这才清醒过来。  
扶着他的那人无奈道:方木，你不是挺能喝的吗，今天是怎么了？  
清醒过来的方木没有回答，盯了那人半晌，突然一把推开他，然后就扶着路灯吐了起来。  
他吐得天昏地暗，吐到最后胃里东西都没了，就往外呕酸水。恍惚中，他感到一只温暖熟悉的宽大手掌一直在轻拍他佝偻的后背……  
我没事。  
他轻轻说道，摸了摸嘴角，躲开了那只手，然后几步过去一把拉开早已等候在外的出租车车门后匆忙上车离开。  
那人的嗓音尤带着担忧:方木，方木？到家了给我打个电话啊。  
出租车司机转回头来问地址，方木冷冷地瞥了一眼酒店的方向，说了句先绕着二环开，就不再开口。  
朦胧的夜色中，一盏盏整齐排列的高大路灯尽职尽责地亮着。司机为了驱散酒味开了窗，夏日的味道、风和蝉鸣一股脑涌了进来。  
方木想起刚才那只温暖的手，仿佛还能感觉到余温在自己的身体中熨帖着空洞的内心。  
高速疾驰的桑塔纳车上，沉默的空间里是若有若无的抽泣声和司机注视着后视镜诧异的脸。

回想起当时的情绪失控，方木暗骂了一声。好歹也是个年近而立的大男人了，还叫别人看笑话。  
他这下反倒彻底冷静下来了，原本粗鲁接着外套扣子的手漫不经心地一颗颗往下，灵巧地像在弹奏一首旋律。  
黑暗寂静的空间里蓦然响起一阵单调好听的钢琴曲。那是方木手机自带的铃声。他没有理会被顺手放在鞋柜上不断震动的手机，而是开始解衬衫领口的扣子。  
终于褪下了一身的束缚，方木只穿着一件短袖衬衣晃悠进了洗手间。  
他看着镜子里苍白瘦削的自己，努力挤出一个勉强的微笑。  
方木，记住你是谁。  
方木简单地冲了个澡，头发滴答着水，搭着毛巾就出来了。他打开电视看了一会球赛，又觉得肚里空空的胃很难受，就起身打算去冰箱拿点吃的。  
这时他突然听到门口传来一阵响动。  
钥匙孔转了几圈，一双男士皮靴先踏了进来，然后才是来人宽大的手。  
是邰伟。  
他一把把钥匙扔到鞋柜上，又面无表情地用手指向那里——方木的手机安静地躺在那儿。  
“为什么不接电话？”  
方木耸耸肩，不可置否。  
他破罐子破摔的举动好像彻底激怒了邰伟。后者大步跨上前来，危险地眯了眯眼睛:“你小子，现在开始给我甩脸子了是吧？当初我们可是说好的……”  
“说好什么，等你的短信来约炮吗？”方木冷笑着，清楚地看见邰伟的脸色忽的变了。他满不在乎地转过身去，听着身后逐渐粗重的喘息声，又突然转过身来，挑了挑眉。  
“不做吗，邰队？”  
他被一双有力的臂膀搂住腰，两人齐齐往最近的沙发处倒去——  
他们每一次做爱，都像是一场原始的战役。两个成年的男人遵循着动物最本能的欲望，掠夺彼此的呼吸，争抢性事中的主动权。而方木，总是那个落在下风的人。他个子和邰伟差不多，但体格上比常年奔波于一线的刑警差很多，格斗技巧也不如他——是的，格斗技巧。  
方木骑上邰伟的腰时，浑身已经去了多半力气，被扯开的衬衫中大敞的脖颈、锁骨也是一片青紫。  
在被身下人制住双手，粗鲁地褪下内裤时，方木喘着粗气道:“要是比枪法，老子早就……”  
“早就一枪崩了我，好，随便你。不过现在，你别忘了，是你被我的枪顶着呢。”方木的脸色随着邰伟的话语由白转红。  
来不及多思索那些一闪而过的惊险片段，方木努力忍住呻吟。他的内裤被脱下丢到一边后，邰伟就迫不及待地掰开他的臀瓣，用粗硬的食指和中指往那个紧闭的穴口捅去。  
方木先是为那一瞬间股间刻骨的痛楚泪眼朦胧，又被某人伸进去之后灵巧扣挖着的双指搞得泪眼朦胧。  
“不行……不行，你他妈没带套吗？”方木终于忍不住，近乎惊慌地喊到。  
一心开拓着许久没有被滋润过的旱地的邰伟嘴里嘟囔着什么，另一只手从屁股兜儿里摸出来一个避孕套。  
邰伟用嘴撕开包装后又凑上前来，带动了他尚且埋在方木体内的手指，后者一阵战栗，也终于听清楚了邰伟在嘀咕什么:“一个多月没做就紧成这样，一会老子给你好好松一松……”  
“邰伟，你要不要脸——！”方木恼怒的声音戛然而止。  
邰伟的手指刚才突然抽出来了。方木喘着粗气，感受到后穴失去了填充物后条件反射般淫乱的收缩，心下羞耻难当，被反剪在身后的手渐渐抓紧了手下的布料。  
粗糙柔韧的质地让他有了点抓住什么的安心感，在意识到那是邰伟所穿的牛仔裤时，方木被烫到似的收回了手指。  
就在这时，一个不同于刚才的硬物捅了进来。邰伟大拇指上涂满了安全套上的润滑油，他的指节粗硬，皮肤指肚饱满粗糙，上面还有常年用枪留下的硬茧。所有这些细节，方木都能清晰地感受到，用自己被热感的润滑油湿透的穴道。  
“呼……呼”  
邰伟的拇指灵巧地在他的股间抹弄，时不时插进已经松软收缩的穴口，却并不深入，只是在较浅的入口处磨蹭。方木对粗暴的对待习惯了，在如此细致的爱抚猥亵之下反倒受不住似的呻吟出声，邰伟看他已经情动，便不再压制他的双手，专心开拓。  
他的眼镜早在刚才的厮打般的缠绵中被邰伟扔到了地上，此时的视野模糊，即使开着晕黄的壁灯也无济于事。处于逆光处的邰伟脸庞是不清晰的，他看着看着突然就生出了不真实的感觉，好像今晚发生的一切只是他的一个梦。  
“邰伟……”方木呢喃着，伸手去摸那人黝黑粗硬的一茬短发。他是清楚那头头发的触感的，不像他如己性格一般优柔寡断的细软微卷发，那是属于一个性格坚韧果断的男人的象征。他的鬓角总是剃得很干净，不像他不怎么精心打理的胡茬。  
方木一心专注地回忆起此刻与自己肌肤相亲的男人的点滴细节，丝毫没有意识到男人胯下的一团滚烫硬物已经蓄势待发。  
“方木，抓紧了。”邰伟突然抓住方木伸到半空中的手，将其带到沙发背上。  
“抓牢了啊。”邰伟又叮嘱了一遍，身下已经动作不停地将硬到不行的肉棒塞到饥渴的肉穴里。  
他长处一口气，对紧紧包裹自家小兄弟的后穴感到很满意，邰伟拍了拍方木紧绷的臀部，胯下开始顶弄起来。  
起初，方木还尚有余力，手松松地握住沙发的靠垫。可随着邰伟情不自禁地大力鞭挞，他渐渐在这一浪胜过一浪的快感中控制不住自己的身体和嘴里吐露出来的话语。  
邰伟卖力地干着那不住收缩着的小穴，似乎在实现自己先前的诺言。怪不得这家伙突然要用这种姿势！方木还存有的理智告诉他应该停下来，可是感官和身体却通通沉迷在了这巨大的欲望中无法自拔。  
“啊……邰伟……太快了……”  
“不行，太深了，那里太深了……”  
“嗯，好热，为什么这么烫啊……”  
许多无意识的话语从方木微张的湿润嘴唇中跑出来，邰伟听了更加兴奋，方才扩张的手指大力揉搓着方木已经有些泛红的白嫩臀瓣，让身上被贯穿到很深地方的男子一阵颤抖。  
“邰伟，邰伟……”方木好听磁性的声音已经带了哭腔。突然，他像是被人扼住了喉咙一般，窒息带来的不正常红晕瞬间染上被情欲浸湿的白皙脸颊。  
邰伟一只手掰着他的屁股，竟然试图把手指塞进已经被扩张到极致的肉穴！  
“不行！停下来！”方木凄厉地喊道。  
“没事，你放心。你那儿可比大街上卖淫的婊子水儿还多。”  
邰伟轻松地说道，一边把食指艰难地捅了进去。他满意地看到方木因为身体和精神的双重凌辱而发白的脸颊。  
“你看，这不是挺能吃的吗？”  
他稍微往前，按下方木僵硬的脑袋，让他亲眼看到自己那可怜的，不知羞耻的小穴是怎样被男人的阳根和手指撑到不可思议的地步，而它又是怎样谄媚地收缩讨好那无情捣弄的硬物的。方木叹息似的呻吟了一声，高潮了。  
电视机没关，足球解说员的声音断断续续传来，却丝毫影响不了四肢交缠、大汗淋漓的两人。  
邰伟在方木出来之后并不满足，果断换了换了一个姿势继续发泄自己的欲望。方木软塌塌的身子无力的摊在沙发上，头时不时被身上肆虐的人抬起，被迫承受欲望以外的亲吻。  
“……好了，射门。这一球来得很快——球进了！！！！！”原本淡定的解说员瞬间沸腾，他激动的喊叫顿时充满了整间客厅。  
“球进了……呵呵，方木，要不要我也射个球给你啊？”邰伟嘿嘿笑着，嘴上说着荤话，实际上也毫不留情地享受着身下的肉体。  
“……”一直沉默的方木突然说了句什么，邰伟一开始没在意，直到方木又重复了一遍才反应过来。  
方木侧过脸来，带着诡异的平静轻声说:“恭喜你当爸爸了。”  
一个多月前，邰伟的老婆给他生了个儿子。  
方木收到满月酒的请帖后没有去，理由是工作太忙请不下假来。可两人都心知肚明这只是个借口。  
就像半年多前，邰伟借口太晚而留在方木家里时给自己怀孕妻子的答复。  
方木恼怒自己在那场莫名其妙的性爱中的半推半就，只能安慰自己他俩只不过是各取所需，等到邰伟妻子生子后，一切都将回到正轨上去。  
可是，就在刚刚的酒席上，方木清楚地感受到了邰伟对自己的暗示。  
这算什么，炮友？还是情人？这样的不伦关系中甚至还夹杂着一个无辜的新生命和善良本分的女人。方木无法原谅邰伟，更无法原谅拒绝不了邰伟的自己。  
所以才会在这种时刻说出让两人都很尴尬的话。这是对他们背德关系的惩罚。  
方木看着邰伟低下的头颅，觉得仿佛看到了一个疲惫不堪的战士。  
“邰伟……”他的话被重新动作起来的邰伟打断了。  
一时间，电视机嘈杂的声音、窗外蝉鸣的声音都离他们而去，天地间只剩下了彼此的喘息和交合产生的羞耻响声。  
邰伟随后的动作越加凶狠，好像恨不得把身下的人弄坏掉。方木被动承受着痛苦和欢愉，因为前者占了更大比重而紧紧皱眉。  
最后几下狠狠的冲刺后，邰伟射精了。浓稠的精液喷薄而出，射在方木身体的最深处，那滚烫的感觉直接让方木也达到了高潮。  
他软手软脚地爬起来，邰伟兀自翻出了上衣口袋里的烟，没有阻止他让自己软下来的肉棒滑出红肿的后穴。方木为那一瞬间失禁般的感觉皱了皱眉，没有停顿地站起身。不顾顺着大腿根部向下流出的粘稠液体，他厉声问道:“为什么不戴套？”  
邰伟一愣，马上反应过来，笑的有些轻浮:“不戴套不是爽吗？你看你爽得被人干完了才反应过来，呵呵，没事的……”  
方木冷冷接道:“……反正也不会怀孕对吧？”说罢也不理会邰伟的反应，径直往浴室走去。  
十几分钟后，方木洗完澡出来，在门厅稍微停留了一下，看了一眼抽烟沉默的邰伟就进了卧室。  
第二天一早方木就醒了。宿醉和时隔已久的过度性爱让他头疼难忍，他揉着太阳穴出来，发现客厅里果然空无一人。昨晚承受了两人激烈性事的沙发已经被简单清理过，电视机是关着的，连窗户也被拉上了纱窗。  
一切的景象似乎都在说，那是一场离奇的春梦。  
除了一只盛满烟头的烟灰缸。

-tbc-


End file.
